Problem: Solve for $q$ : $q + 14 = -3$
Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ q + 14 &=& -3 \\ \\ {-14} && {-14} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{14 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-3} \\ q &=& -3 {- 14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -17$